A Flower for Ginny
by StarryRavenFire
Summary: ONESHOT. Draco witnesses Ginny's heart being broken and decides to see if he can fix it. DG with HHr hintedimplied. Please Read and Review. Thanks. [Complete]


06 November 2005

**A word from Starry: **I know I'm supposed to be updating my other fics but I needed to write this one. The plot line for this one was actually the firs plot I had ever gotten for my Harry Potter fandom. I just couldn't come into writing this into a fic yet, so I wrote down the outline of the story. Another plot bunny came and my writin fairy pushed me to write it and that story became my first HP story which is, **I Want to Win Your Heart**, which I don't know if I'll even continue. But this plot was my first ever Harry Potter fic. So I'm happy to finally have completed it! It's been a year already and I'm happy.

I've never done in the Harry Potter fandom a first person POV, so if this one sucks, please forgive me. I'm not an expert so don't expect greatness, okay? This story is in Draco's POV and I like it and think I did a good job. I'm a rabid D/G shipper so you should already know that this is a **Draco/Ginny** ship. And if you didn't know already, I'm also a H/Hr shipper so there is a slight mention of the **Harry/Hermione** ship in this fic.

**If you do not like these two ships, then I suggest you don't read this. I DETEST flames and if I get one from someone, I'll hope you rot in the hottest place there is, which is Hell... I don't like ship wars and such and just because I am a H/Hr shipper doesn't mean I hate R/Hr, because I don't. If you've noticed, the **Ron/Hermione** ship is in a few of my other stories.**

I'm not trying to be mean or anything, I just don't want flames about pointless and stupid things (meaning ship bashing and all that jazz...). You've been warned.

On to the story.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Draco, Ginny, Harry or anything else related to the wonderful Potterverse. **But** I am a proud owner of an, **I heart Malfoy** shirt.

* * *

**A Flower for Ginny**

I don't know what's worse. Knowing that I _really_ fancy her or knowing that she doesn't fancy me? I don't know the answer that my own question and it sucks. I truly hate not knowing what I want or when I get confused by silly little feelings that involve my beating heart.

I don't know how I came to be in this position, it just happened. Maybe it was during my second year, when she glared up at me and stood up for one of her friends. I still don't know. Or maybe it was when I found out she was responsible for all the attacks and such around the school. Perhaps it was the time she hexed me and I acted like a sissy afterwards. I truly don't know.

All I know is that my heart beats for, Ginevra Weasley, my enemy. I shouldn't call her that as we really haven't said anything to each other besides the usual insults such as: _git, idiot, prancing prat, ferret, arsehole, prick _and so on. I know her brother hates me with all his guts and I enjoy tormenting him by saying snide remarks about his family and hair.

You might be asking yourselves, why am I standing here staring at her while holding a flower? Well let me explain something that happened a few days ago…

**xoxoxoxoxox**

I had just come out from Quidditch practice and I was tired. Deciding it was best to get some rest before my Defense Against the Dark Arts class started, I turned around and began walking towards the changing stairs.

Reaching a corner I needed to turn, I heard two people speaking. Curiosity over came me and I carefully peeked to see who they were. I narrowed my eyes and glared at Potter, who was holding a bouquet of fresh red roses, before softening up when my gaze rested on the redhead beside him, Ginny.

"Are these for Hermione?" she asked getting on her toes to take a peek of the top of the roses. Potter had grown taller than her, thus the action she had just done.

Potter nodded before putting on a stupid smile. "Yeah, they are. I can't wait to give them to her. Do you think she'll like them?"

I rolled my eyes and thought to myself, that red roses was overly used and he should have gotten lilies instead. Idiot Gryffindor…

I immediately felt something strange when I heard the tone of her voice as she answered his question.

"She'll love them, yep, she will really love them…"

From where I was, I noticed her take a step back and move her arms behind her. Since her back was facing me, I could see her fidgeting with her fingers. I thought I would smirk, but was surprised to see myself getting angry at Potter for making her nervous. Do I do that to her?

"I hope she does!" the idiot said, with excitement showing on his face.

I continued staring at Ginny and felt some strange warmth run through my arms down my torso to my legs and back up again. I felt the atmosphere get hotter as I realized how the light reflected itself off of her crimson hair. The creamy skin on her hands reminded me of soft pastels on a cake and the way her uniform fit on her made me realize that she had changed a great deal the last few years. I couldn't see the front of her but I imagined it was probably going to be heavenly.

What happened next broke me out of my thoughts and almost made me laugh. A First year Hufflepuff ran straight into Scar head making him drop the bouquet of roses, scattering them on the floor. Ginny jumped back but quickly leaned down to help him pick up the worthless plants. The Hufflepuff apologized and I just rolled my eyes as he walked away with flaming red cheeks.

"It's okay, really." Potter said, frowning at something.

I craned my neck a bit to see what had made him change expression. When I saw it, I smirked and said, _take that Potter, _to myself.

"Oh, that's horrible Harry! I bet a spell could fix it," Ginny assured him, as she searched her robes for her wand.

Potter shook his head and said, "No, no, magic can't fix these roses. I mean, I don't want magic touching these roses. I want to show Hermione that I love her for who she is, not for any of this magic stuff." He stared at the cause of his disappointment, a rose with a broken stem.

I merely laugh at his stupid sentence, but then I stop as I realize that that is a bit… clever? I shake my head and curse myself for ever agreeing with _him_. I'm about to turn around and leave when I hear her speak again. Immediately I feel some force pull me towards her and I decide it's better if I just stay a while more.

She scoots closer to Potter and I feel myself glare at him even more. I ask myself, why I'm feeling this way, but I don't get an answer. As she nears him, she suddenly turns and I can see her face and I take a breath.

Her brown eyes seem to be pools of warmth and all I want to do at that moment is be sucked in them. I can make out a bridge of freckles going from her left cheek, scattered across her nose and ending on her right cheek. She looks so kissable with her lower lip sticking out, looking so pink and plump. The warmth feeling suddenly plummeted to the pit of my stomach and before I realize, I've taken a step towards her.

I heard her say, "You can still give it to her, or you can throw it away." Her expression didn't change, it just remained serious.

He shook his head and from his face, I could tell he was gloomy. "No, I can't give her a broken one that would just show her I don't care about her and I just want to give her something with no meaning. I don't want her getting that image, but I also don't want to throw it away. I mean, it's really a pretty flower and it'll be a shame to see it in the bottom of a garbage can."

Rolling my eyes at how pathetic he was being, I took a step back and felt relieved when they didn't notice me. My gray eyes went from Ginny to Potter and back to Ginny. And then, she said something that made me ask myself why she had said that.

"Well let me have it then. I do agree with you, it is a shame to see such a beautiful thing go to waste…" I felt something in my chest, twist and turn with pain racing through my veins. I closed my eyes and hoped for the bastard to disagree with her. I didn't want to see her hurt.

I felt like lunging at him and punching him when I saw him offer her the broken rose and when he said, "Here you go, Ginny. I know it's very beautiful to be thrown away. I hope you don't mind it being broken…" He paused to look down at his watch and quickly got up. "I better go. Hermione is waiting for me. Bye Ginny!"

She just stood there staring at his re-treading form and from the way her shoulders shook, I knew she was crying. That bloke had just told her, non-verbally, that he really didn't care for her and that this meant nothing. He had even said it before she offered herself to take that worthless plant. With a heavy feeling upon my chest, I turned around and left her to cry.

**xoxoxoxoxox**

Now here I am, a few days later, standing in the same retched corner staring at her talk with some of her friends. She's no longer crying but I still feel crappy knowing that deep down, she's still hurting.

I look down at the plant in my hand and wonder if this is a good idea. Of course it isn't! I'm a Malfoy and she's a Weasley. We've never had a civilized conversation in our lives and all we do is insult each other. I notice as her mates leave and taking this as a sign, I breathe in and walk towards her.

"Weasley," I call her and my heart nearly stops when she turns around with a surprised look before changing it into a glare. Okay so far so good…

"What do you want Malfoy? I don't want to waste my time arguing—"

I don't let her finish because I quickly grab her hand and place the plant, I've been holding for the past few hours, in her pink palm. I feel a bit of relief knowing that stage one is complete, but I know stage two won't be easy for me.

I manage not to chuckle when I see her startled expression as she stares at it before looking back at me and asking me, "What is this?"

I gulp and think that this is pathetic but worth it. I would have never thought of me doing this to a girl, ever, especially to a Weasley. I feel perspiration start to form on my brow and I try to remember what the bloody hell I'm going to say.

"That's for you. You don't deserve broken roses, but things that show you how much you mean to one single person. It might not be much, but it's the best one I could find. It shows you that," I stopped and closed my eyes before continuing. Merlin, I am only doing this once in my life. It's so bloody hard! "This," I pointed to what she was holding in her hand, "shows you that I do care for you and that you mean something to me. I hope this makes you smile once more, because Merlin knows that the world needs to witness your beautiful smile," I almost cringed, knowing that I was being more pathetic than Potter. "Stupid Pothead doesn't know what he did when he gave you that broken rose. He doesn't know, but I do."

Her expression was a shocked one. Her chocolate eyes had widened and her rosy lips were in an O shape making me get a glimpse of her cherry colored tongue. I licked my lips and before she could say anything, I turned around and rapidly walked away from her. It wasn't until I had turned a few corners that I noticed that I had been furiously blushing back there and Malfoy's don't blush! My heart was trying to jump out of my chest and the air seemed to be thick and humid.

Closing my eyes, I leaned back against the stone wall and smiled to myself. Even though deep down I felt foolish and stupid, I was satisfied and for the first time in my life, I felt light. This was a great feeling and I liked it. When I opened my eyes, I froze and felt my heart stop.

There standing in front of me was the reason for my strange behavior. Her cheeks were flushed and I could tell she was trying to figure out what to say to me, because that's how I had been.

Her hair brushed her shoulders as she took a step towards me and I noticed her eyelids droop a bit before taking another step towards me. Feeling my heart jump back into life, I took a step towards her and with my Seeker fit arms, I grabbed her by her waist and pulled her towards me making our lips meet a few seconds later.

My eyes closed and all I could hear were our hearts beating in the same rhythm. I forgot of who she was and who I was and at that moment felt a sense of completion surge through me. As I explored her mouth with my tongue, I became aware that she tasted like cinnamon apple and her scent was intoxicating. At that moment, I knew I was addicted to this sweet poison.

We didn't pull apart until we both needed air, and as we gasped for it, I felt satisfied. She blushed a deep red and after awhile of silence, she finally spoke.

"Thanks for the lily, Draco."

She turned around and slowly left me standing there in the deserted corridor. As I stared at her back, a smug expression came upon my face and I knew that there would be more snogging in deserted corridors.

* * *

**Starry: **I took the title off of a story I read back in 5th grade. I remember it was called, Flowers for Algernon am I correct? If I am, then hooray for that and if I'm wrong... well then I don't know. It was a very lovely story and I loved it a lot! So if it's the right title, I suggest you go and read it! 

Please review and tell me your thoughts. Thanks!


End file.
